


Dating Peter Parker

by bellamouse16



Series: Ellie Stark and Peter Parker [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Tony Stark's Daughter, deadpool is the bestest best friend ever, peter parker dating tony's daughter, teen, tony stark as a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie Stark is Tony Stark's daughter.  She's a part time SHEILD member, hangs out with Deadpool, and happens to be totally falling for Peter Parker.  The only thing is, her father doesn't know about his daughter and "underoos" yet.<br/>*Spoilers for Captian America: Civil War*<br/>*In this, Steve and Tony somehow made up and he forgave Bucky after everything that happened in Civil War went down*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a short little series of stories with this character and our friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Hope you enjoy this!

I sat by the entrance of my dad’s labs and waited for a familiar brunette to pass by.  The second I spotted him I pulled him into an empty hall.  Peter looked down the hall before pressing his lips to mine.

“Your father’s going to kill me,” he muttered.

Ever since my father and Steve Rogers had that fight where my father asked Peter for his help, Peter had been interning at Stark Tower.  It had been a week into his internship when I met him.

 

_“Ellie, your father requires your presence in his labs on the twelfth floor,” Friday said._

_I sighed and reluctantly got up from my spot where I had been lounging on the couch and binge watching Disney films on Netflix._

_“Thank you Friday,” I said as I stepped into the awaiting elevator.  The elevator let me off at the floor where most of the labs were and I stepped through the glass doors.  I looked around until I spotted my father talking with an intern.  He was a little shorter than my father and had brown hair.  He was really freaking cute.  Plus, he was clearly smart if he was interning for my father, the Tony Stark.  What my father did never really fazed me that way, but whenever there was someone who could do what he did and work side by side with him, I was impressed.  Especially if it happened to be a super cute guy who looked about my age._

_“Underoos, you fix it yet?”_

_“Yeah Mr. Stark, but …”_

_“What?” Tony started to say before following Peter’s line of vision to spot his daughter coming up behind him._

_“Ellie, good.  Steve was looking for you.  Someone missed out on a training session last night and this morning.”_

_I blushed remembering why I missed last night and this morning’s training sessions.  After somehow managing to sneak out of the Tower, which I was sure my dad already knew, I had met up with Deadpool and hung out at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children with him and Weasel.  Since my dad had become Iron Man, he had been making sure I trained and was able to fight.  I eventually ended up helping out with some missions and last year, Fury had asked me to join what was left of SHEILD, but only part time since I was still in high school then._

_“Uh, well about that, Wade wanted to go out…”_

_“Oh lord, you know Deadpoo, Underoos?  Cause I wish I didn’t.”_

_The boy next to my dad blushed and shook his head._

_“Uh, well, Mr. Stark…”_

_“Oh I forgot, you don’t but Spiderman does,” Tony stopped and saw a look of shock run across the boy’s face.  “Ugh, Ellie, this is Peter Parker.  Peter, this is my daughter, who I’m sure has already read your file.”_

_I blushed again realizing just how on point my father could be about me.  I had read the file about Spiderman.  I guess I just never looked at the picture of who was under the mask since I hadn’t originally placed Peter.  I held out my hand._

_“He’s right.  Nice to meet our friendly neighborhood Spiderman.”_

_Peter blushed and shook my hand._

_“Nice to meet you to.”_

And that was the start of it.  After that, it was all because of my dad asking me to come up to the lab to help out.  At first Peter and I would glance at each other or catch one another starring at the other, and then we started to talk during lunch or breaks, and finally he asked me out when my father went on a mission as Iron Man that Spiderman wasn’t needed for.  We hadn’t told my father mostly because Peter was afraid of Iron Man killing him for dating his daughter.  It didn’t help that my father thought I was doing more than hanging out with Wade and had almost confronted Wade a few days ago when he showed up for a movie and taco marathon. 

 

_“Oh little Stark!  Where are you!”_

**_“I know, she’s so pretty…”_ **

_“Wade!” I shouted while standing there in a tank and really short shorts that barely covered my ass._

_Me and Wade had plans, but I was about to get dressed and I was really hoping we would just walk into the building normally and not just appear how he normally does.  I was honestly ridiculous to even hope for that._

_“Good, you’re ready!  You have never looked so fine!” he said while pulling me into a hug._

_“Wade!  You’re squeezing me to death!” I squeaked out._

_“Wilson!  The hell are you doing?”_

_My dad stalked into the room scowling at Wade._

_“Iron head, what does it look like we’re doing?”_

**_“We’re clearly trying to feel up little Stark.”_ **

_“Wade!” I giggled as my father looked like he was going to explode._

_“I don’t know what the hell you two are up to but cut it out!”_

_With that, he stormed out of the room.  I sighed._

_“Wade, wait here will ya?”_

_Wade shrugged while plopping down on the couch and putting his feet up on the table._

_“Don’t take too long cutie!” He called out._

_I went after my dad and managed to catch him waiting for the elevator._

_“Wait dad!  There’s nothing going on between Wade and I.  He’s just a friend.”_

_He looked at me for a bit while the elevator came before sighing._

_“Alright Ellie, just… you’d tell me if there was right?_

_I gave him a tight lipped smile and felt completely guilty._

_“Of course.”_

_I walked back into the room with Wade only to see him sitting next to… Spiderman!_

_“Peter… uh… I mean Spiderman?!”_

_Spiderman pulled off his mask._

_“It’s fine Ellie, Wade know who I am.  And yes he knows about us.”_

_I looked at the two of them completely befuddled._

_“So little Stark, sweetheart, iron baby, when are you telling Iron head about you wanting to have a million little spider babies?”_

 

Now though, Peter and I were lounging on a couch watching some show that neither of us were paying attention to.  Peter was sitting with his legs crossed while I was laying on the couch with my head in his lap.  I felt Peter’s hand tangle itself into my dark brown hair and I managed to shift my head in time to meet his lips.  His tongue slipped into my mouth and after a while we ended up shifting so that I was lying across the sofa while he was on top of me but was holding himself up so that he didn’t crush me. 

“You’re sure your dad is away right?”

Peter was always nervous about getting caught.

“Yes,” I said while pulling him back down. 

“Hey Ellie, do you know when your dad will be back?  Oh!  Peter?!”

Peter fell off of the couch and onto the floor while I shot straight up and looked to see Steve and Bucky standing in the doorway.  Steve looked thoroughly confused while Bucky was keeping himself from doubling over in laughter. 

“Please don’t tell my dad?” I pleaded as Peter sat up, blushing on the floor. 

“Oh don’t worry Ellie, we will definitely make sure your father hears,” Bucky said while laughing and dragging away Steve. 

“Bucky!”

I slumped against the sofa while Peter looked at me with pleading eyes.  I was about to say something but Peter cut me off.

“We’re screwed.”

 

“So you mean to tell me, you and Spider boy have been sneaking around since you two met?”

Of course, the second my father heard about Peter and I from Bucky he had decided to put on one of his suits and flew back.  Now I was sitting in front of my father cringing while he interrogated me.  Thankfully Peter had already left before he showed up.   Sadly, I knew for a fact he would be back here tomorrow for the internship. 

“Well, not since then exactly...”

“Ugh, you know I don’t care when.  I care why I didn’t know.  And really?  You had to pick the arachnid?”

“Well, Peter’s really smart, funny, and really cute…”

“Ugh,” he said cutting me off.  “I don’t need to hear this.  I’m talking to him tomorrow.”

“Dad!  Don’t scare him or anything!”

 

 

 

I paced back and forth in front of the door to the lab.  My dad had decided to ban me from there.  He hadn’t talked to Peter for the entire day until a few minutes before Peter was meant to leave for the day.  He stood with his back towards me and every few seconds I would see Peter’s adorable but in compete shock face.  Oh lord, what was he telling Peter?  After a while Peter walked out and glanced back at my dad before walking towards me.

“Peter, are you alright?  What did he say?  Whatever it was, he probably didn’t mean it or something…” I rambled on nervously until I realized Peter was smiling and trying not to laugh.

“It’s fine Ellie.”

“How?”

Peter put his arm around my shoulder.

“Let’s just say we’re on the same page.”

 

 

 

 

“So did you put the fear of God into the kid?” Bucky asked while they were all waiting for Fury to start the meeting.

Tony scoffed.

“Please, all I had to say was he better treat her right and the kid took that as his moment to express he complete and devout love for El.  Needless to say, Spider boy scared shitless.”

“You didn’t kill the kid?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t believe this,” Natasha said while shaking her head in disbelief.

“Don’t worry.  I told him Iron Man will visit him if I hear about them going at it on the couch again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Any feedback is good feedback!


End file.
